


Caught in the Act

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Caught, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Foster Care, Foster Dad! Lin Manuel, Highschool AU, Kissing, Lin is the best!, M/M, Modern AU, Sleepy Cuddles, WARNING- slight panic attack, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John and Alex are enjoying some time together *winks* When Lin accidentally walks in on them.  ps- this is my first fic so forgive me!





	

Alex gratefully left his Algebra classroom, making his way down the hall, eager to see his boyfriend, John. Catching a glimpse of bouncing curls in front of him, he pushed past people in the crowded hallway, and grabbed John’s shoulder. He jumps, surprised, but when he turned around and saw Alex there he just giggled.

"Hi babe! I missed you so much!" Alex says, as he kisses John's freckled cheek. 

"We were only in class for forty minutes, silly." John replies, smiling as he clasps his hand together with Alex's.

“What, I’m not allowed to miss you now?” Says Alex, pretending to be offended. 

“I missed you too cutie.” John whispers into his ear, making Alex shiver. They walk out of school, hand in hand, making their way to Alex’s foster home, where Alex was staying with a wonderful man named Lin, and his wife, Vanessa.

 

When they got back, Alex fumbled with his keys, trying to open the door as John nibbled his ear, whispering seductively, making Alex more than flustered. He finally shoved the door open, dragging John upstairs, knowing that Lin wouldn’t be home until later, as he was still at rehearsals. As soon as he got into his room, John pushed him back onto the bed, leaning over him, kissing him forcefully. “God, I love you so much .” Alex mumbled, barely able to talk as John started to unbutton his shirt. “I love you too baby.” John responded, just as turned on as Alex. Just as John started to rub his hands onto Alex’s lean chest, they heard Lin’s voice from outside the door, “Hey, Alex, just wanted to let you know rehearsals ended early, so,” as the door creaked open, they frantically sprung apart, and Lin, seeing the scene before him, yelped in surprise, closing the door and moving back downstairs.

“Shit, shit, fuck what am I going to do, John? I just got used to living here! He’s going to kick me out and I’ll be stuck somewhere else!” John easily recognized the signs of a panic attack coming on, and softly counted Alex’s breaths for him, while rubbing his back soothingly. “Shhh, shhh it’s okay honey, okay? Lin loves you, he’s not going to kick you out just because you are dating a guy, okay? Lin is an accepting, loving person, you will be fine, okay?” Alex shakily nodded, seeming to be calmer now, relaxing under John’s careful touch. “Right now, if you are ready, I think you should talk to Lin. He’s probably worried about you, okay baby?” John helped Alex button his shirt back up and smoothed his hair down. “You are going to be okay. I will be right up here if you need me babe.” Alex stood up off the bed, his legs shaking turned around, scared, but spurred on by John on the bed, his teeth gleaming as he shot Alex a reassuring smile. “I love you.” Alex called back to John before stepping out of his room and slowly, nervously making his way down the stairs. He saw Lin at the kitchen table, looking worried, and typing frantically on his computer. He glanced up as he heard his foster son’s slow descent. 

“Please, can we talk?” Alex quietly let out, not able to look up at his face, instead staring intently at his beat up gym shoes, nervously rubbing his hands together. Lin’s face melted as he responded “Of course, mijo, always.” Alex sat down at the kitchen table next to him, still nervous, but feeling slightly better at Lin’s affectionate nickname for him. 

“I...I...I think I’m bisexual...and I know you are probably going to want me to leave, but I just want you to know that I love John and you can’t get mad at him, it was all my fault, please don’t hurt John!” Alex stuttered, trying to get his words out as his eyes started to well up, wishing he didn’t have to leave the only place he had ever felt safe. 

“Oh, mijo, no, I could never kick you out. You are my son, you will always have a home here, I promise.” Lin’s eyes started to well up too, when he saw the overwhelming relief on Alex’s face. 

“Really?” Alex gasped “I can stay?” 

Lin smiled at him, “Always mijo, always. And it is perfectly okay that you are bi, okay Alex? I do not care who you love, as long as you are happy and safe, okay?”

Alex’s eyes pricked with tears again, but this time from joy as he leaped over the table to pull Lin into a tight hug. Lin grinned so wide, he just couldn’t stop it. This boy was finally safe and happy in his home, and he deserved it more than anyone. 

“Thank you so much, Lin, thank you, thank you, thank you, for everything you have done for me. I love you.” Alex whispered in his ear, voice breaking with his tears.

“You deserve everything, Alex, okay? I’m just so happy that you are happy, mijo.” Lin whispered back, still not breaking the hug. “And John makes you happy, right?” 

“More than anything ever has.” Alex smiled, as he finally broke the hug, though Lin kept his hand rubbing his shoulder. 

Lin smiled so wide he thought his jaw would crack open, “Yeah, he’s pretty cute, as far as I could tell from the quick look I got.”

Alex felt his cheeks heat up as he blushed, giggling at Lin’s playful teasing. “He is really cute, and sweet, and talented, and smart, and he knows exactly what to do what to make me feel better, and I just love him so much.” Lin audibly awwwed at that, they were just so cute! 

They stayed silent for a moment, both smiling, and Alex blushing, when he suddenly remembered John, who was still up in his room, probably worried sick about him. 

“Ummmm, so John is still up in my room, and he’s probably worried, can I just tell him that everything is okay?” Alex explained to Lin, who just smiled wider (if that was somehow possible)

“Of course, mijo, but bring him down after you talk! I want to meet the boy that has been making my son so happy!”

Alex nodded excitedly before sprinting up the stairs and running into his room, full with relief and excitement. John immediately looked up from his phone and quickly ran over to pull Alex into a rib-crushing hug. 

“So I’m guessing that smile means it all went well?” John said through a grin, pulling back from the hug so he could see Alex’s face.

“John, it was perfect, I love Lin so much! And he called me his son! I am so happy and relieved!” He rapidly spoke, excitement clear in his face, and he pulled John into a loving kiss, his hands getting tangled in his soft hair. After they pulled back for air, both of them blushing profusely, with half of John’s hair pulled out of its ponytail they both just stared at each other and smiled. Alex, after being distracted by a certain pretty boy in front of him, finally remembered that he had promised Lin he could meet John. Without having to explain to him, he grabbed John’s soft hand and pulled him downstairs to a waiting Lin. 

“Nice to meet you Mr. Miranda,” John politely shook his hand, though some of the effect was ruined by the fact that his lips were bruised and his hair was clearly mussed up by Alex’s doing.

“Please, just call me Lin. It is nice to meet you too, John.” He smiled warmly at the two boys in front of him, still holding hands.

“Okay, Lin.” John responded, testing the name out. Seeing Lin’s grin, he smiled back, and Alex, already noticing how well the two were getting along joined them both with his own smile.

“Um, would it be okay if John stayed over tonight?” Alex questioned hopefully, wanting to spend much more time with his boyfriend now that they didn’t have to hide it anymore.

“Of course, mijo, just let John’s parents know,” Lin smiled back, before turning to John, “Do you mind letting us talk for a minute John? You can go back up to Alexander’s room if you want.” 

“Sure thing Mr- uh Lin!” He kissed his boyfriend sweetly on the cheek before disappearing back up the staircase.

Alex looked back at Lin expectantly, a little nervous as to what he wanted to talk about.

“So, this is going to be a little awkward, but I need to know that you are safe, mijo. Have you two have sex yet?” Lin asked Alex.

Alex’s face lit up as bright as a tomato as he quickly stared down at the carpet. “Um, well no, not really.”

“Can you tell me what  _ has _ happened, Alex?” Lin had to admit that this was much more awkward than he was anticipating, but he knew it had to happen.

Alex mumbled something under his breath that Lin couldn’t make out, as Alex was still looking down at the floor.

“Can you look at me, Alex?” Lin asked, gently pushing the teenager’s chin up with his hand.

“We just kiss and we...we...um....kinda gave each other handjobs a couple of times...but that’s it,” Alex managed to stutter out, feeling more embarrassed than ever, determinedly going back to staring at the floor.

“Okay, did you use lube?” Lin questioned, wanting to make sure that Alex was safe.

Alex nodded, face somehow getting even redder. “Good.” Lin was relieved that Alex had known to use that. “Make sure that you don’t do anything you are not ready for, and use a condom if you do have sex.” Lin got red too as he tried to continue “So, I’m... um... not really sure of the logistics....um.....of two guys, but I will go to the health clinic tomorrow and get you some materials to look at, okay?”

Alex nodded, sighing with relief as he realized this conversation was coming to an end.

“Thank you for listening, I know that was pretty awkward,” Lin ran his hands through his soft hair, still pretty embarrassed, “You can go see John now, have fun, okay?” 

“Thanks Lin,” Alex sighed, pulling him into another quick hug before sprinting up the stairs.

“What did you talk about?” John asked as Alex entered the room, still blushing profusely.

“He gave me the safe sex talk,” Alex responded, giggling.

John laughed too, starting to join Alex in blushing, pulling him into a sweet, chaste kiss.

“Want to watch a movie?” Alex asked as they broke apart, eager to change the subject.

“Of course babe. Disney?” John smiled

“You know me too well,” Alex placed a kiss on his cheek, before dragging him down the stairs for the second time that day. 

They spent the rest of the evening cuddled together on the couch, snacking on the popcorn Lin had made for them, and marathoning Lilo and Stitch, though getting distracted by each other’s lips. After the movie was over, Lin came into the living room, smiling when he saw them curled together, and let them know that he and Vanessa were going to go out to dinner. He made sure they knew what to do while he was gone, and slipped out the door.

They quickly moved back up to Alex’s room, kissing each other forcefully as soon as the door was shut behind them. Alex hummed happily as John moved along his jaw, kissing as he went, before he suddenly noticed a small blue bottle on his bedside table that wasn’t normally there. He pointed at it when John gave him a confused look, and with a sudden look of realization, he blushed an even deeper red. 

“He bought me lube,” Alex whispered “He must have put it there when we were watching the movie. Oh my god that’s so embarrassing.”

“Want to put it to use?” John asked, winking, and joking, trying to get Alex to forget his embarrassment.

Alex looked up in surprise at John’s suggestion, eyes starting to get blown out, and, after nibbling on it a little, he whispered into John’s ear 

“John, I’m ready, I, I want to have sex with you.”

John pushed him back just a little, surprised that he had taken it seriously, “Alex, are you absolutely, 100 percent certain?”

“Yes, John I am, I love you,” Alex responded before continuing where they had left off, kissing him so hard their teeth clacked together. John’s tongue pushed into his mouth and Alex moaned around it, already feeling himself getting hard. He felt John’s soft hands pushing under his shirt, and he shivered as John rubbed along his chest before pulling the shirt gently over his head. Alex did the same to John, only stopping so he could admire John’s muscular chest, dotted with freckles. He quickly pushed John back onto the bed, and swooped down, resolving to kiss every single freckle, and John moaned when he felt Alex’s soft lips on his chest. Alex was kissing lower and lower, and soon he stopped as he saw that he had reached the waistband of John’s jeans. He looked up through eyelashes at John, grinning when he saw the expression of anticipation on his face. He carefully undid the button on John’s jeans, sliding them down to the floor, and, before sliding off his underwear, looked at John for permission, who just nodded, unable to form any words. He pulled down the underwear, gasping as he saw John’s hard cock. He reached out his hand, barely realizing he was doing so, and grasped at the root of the dick, causing John to let out a loud gasp. He slowly moved his hand up and down the shaft, enjoying the moans spilling out of John’s succulent lips. But he wanted those beautiful sounds to be louder, so he gently placed his lips on the head of his dick, licking softly and enjoying the taste. John melted under his mouth, cursing and moaning and repeating his name over and over. He moved his tongue all around John’s length, only stopping when he felt John’s hands grasp his hair, looking up at his boyfriend expectantly. “A-Alex, I’m going to come soon,” John managed to stutter out. Alex nodded and placed his warm mouth back on his cock, relishing the sweet noises of pleasure that he had made come out of John. He moved more, licking and enjoying the sweet taste, feeling John’s thigh muscles start to shake, as John started to moan even louder, before spilling his come into Alex’s waiting mouth. Alex licked his lips, John frantically pulling him back in for another kiss. 

“God, Alex, that was amazing. I love you so much baby,” John managed to get out in between their heated kisses. 

“I love you too, John,” Alex smiled, thinking he could never be happier than this, but then John proved him wrong by grabbing at Alex’s still hard dick from outside his jeans. Alex moaned John’s name loudly, bucking his hips into John’s hand, already needing more friction. John smirked at how helpless Alex was, undoing his jeans button and sliding his pants down his legs. Alex still wanted more, moving his hips up unconsciously. John carefully slid his boxers down, licking his lips when he saw Alex’s long, thin cock waiting expectantly. He attached his lips to the head, sucking gently and humming happily, causing vibrations down Alex’s cock, when he saw how Alex was already so close to losing it. He licked down his length and began pumping his hand along with his tongue, smiling when he heard Alex’s loud gasps and moans. Alex barely managed to say “John..I” before coming directly in John’s mouth, moans louder than before. 

“Wow,” was all Alex managed to say before John had pulled him back into a sweet kiss. “I love you so, my sweet John,” Alex said when they had pulled apart. John smiled and said “I love you too, bear. Showers, cuddles, and bed?” Alex gratefully nodded, and got out of bed, quickly moving into the bathroom across the hall, smiling the entire shower as he thought of John and how lucky he was to have him. After he had toweled himself off a little and made his way back to his room, he smiled when he saw John already fast asleep. He quickly changed into some sweatpants and a t shirt before waking John up. 

“Hmmmm?” John mumbled, smiling when he saw Alex standing above him with his hair soaking wet.

“You need to shower babe,” Alex responded.

“Ugh fine but we get to cuddle when I’m done,” John bounced out of bed, and after a couple of seconds Alex heard the rush of water start. While John showered, Alex felt his eyes start to close, feeling exhausted after such a long day, he curled up in the warm blankets and fell asleep, only awakening slightly when he felt John curl up beside him. He never slept better in his life. 

  
  



End file.
